Elisabeth MacKinsey
__NOEDITSECTION__ , MacBeth oder einfach nur Beth genannt, ist eine junge ehrgeizige Reporterin beim Sydney Morning Harald. Beth kennt Liliths wahre Identität – und hat sich, gleichgeschlechtlich veranlagt, in die Halbvampirin verliebt. Dies wurde jedoch durch die Nachwirkungen einer magischen Pest mittlerweile ins Gegenteil verkehrt: Unter deren Einfluss hat sie sich mit LANDRU gegen Lilith verbündet. __TOC__ Name Ohne ihren Macintosh-Notebook macht sie keinen Schritt aus dem Verlag und ihre Vorliebe für“Macs“ hatt ihr den Spitznahmen „Macbeth“ eingehandelt. In Polizeikreisen wird sie auch Eiserne Jungfrau genannt, weil sie von keinem Mann zu knacken sei. Beschreibung hat eine Kurzhaarfrisur a la Demi Moores aus Ghost (blond) Sie wünscht sich etwas mehr Busen und Taille und besitzt ein eindrucksvolles Sortiment an Haftschalen. Das ist der einzige Luxus, den sie sich gönnt und sie mag es bunt und exotisch – jeden Tag eine neue Augenfarbe und Dienstags ist meistens »'Raubtiertag'«. Besondere Kennzeichen Ihr eindruckvolles Sortiment an Haftschalen. Ihre natürlich Augenfarbe ist »'Wischiwaschi'«, und sie hasst „Wischiwaschi“, fast noch mehr als allein aufzuwachen. Die „Raubtiertag-Linsen“ stammen aus Honkong und verleihen ihren Augen einen aggressiven Gelbschimmer, den Beth selbst kaum wahr nimmt aber Fremde regelmäßig zucken lässt – außer ihrem Chefredakteur. Charakterisierung ... Besondere Eigenschaften ... Privates Über private Aktivitäten ist derzeit nur bekannt, dass sie wohl schon länger an einer Recherche über die australischen Ureinwohner, den Aborigines arbeitet. Durch diese Arbeit kommt es auch zu einem Kontakt zu Esben Storm. Besondere Wahlspruch • Motto • Credo Lieber Shakespearesche Hexe als Lady Namenlos das ist ihr Motto/Credo dieses beruht auf ihren Spitznamen »'Macbeth'« Vorlieben • Hobbys Ihre täglich wechselnden Augenfarben mit Hilfe ihrer umfangreichen Sammlung an exotischen Haftschalen. Ansonsten ist sie mit Leib und Seele Reporterin. Familie Über ihre Familie ist derzeit nichts bekannt … Freunde Duncan Luther zählt während des gemeinsamen Studiums der Journalistik zu ihren besten Freunden. Er weiß um ihre gleichgeschlechtliche Veranlagung und hatte nie ein Problem damit. Beide haben sich aus den Augen verloren und treffen erst am Abend des 10. Januar 1995 wieder, als er unverhofft schutzsuchend eine Bleibe für sich und der Halbvampirin Lilith Eden sucht. Für eine Weile wird die alte Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da Duncan MacBeth über die wahren Hintergründe im unklaren lässt. Als Beth die Wahrheit über Lilith erfährt, welche im übrigen fast ihr Leben kostet, entschließt sich die Reporterin Duncan und Lilith bei deren Kampf gegen die Vampire zu unterstützen. Story Sie ist lesbisch und hat gerade einen chaotische 2-jährige Beziehung zu ihrer Kollegin Seven van Kees hinter sich als sie am 10. Januar 1995 in die Ereignisse am Trumper Park und Paddington Street 333 gezogen wird. VA 004 VA 005 Bei ihr finden Lilith und ihr erster Mitstreiter Duncan Luther Unterschlupf. Mittlerweile kennt Beth Liliths wahre Identität – und hat sich, gleichgeschlechtlich veranlagt, in die Halbvampirin verliebt. Zumindest war das so bis zu den Tagen der magischen Pest … 03. Januar • Dienstag : und Seven van Kees trennen sich nach einer 2-jährigen Beziehung 10. Januar • Dienstag : Tagsüber — knabbert gerade an zwei Dingen: einer Story, in die sie sich verbissen hat: die Geschehnisse in der Paddington Street 333, und an der Trennung von ihrer Kollegin und Geliebten Seven van Kees. Moe Marxx, Beths Chef, setzt sie zusätzlich auf Pater Lorrimers mysteriösen und brutalen Tod an. : außerdem hat sie endlich einen Namen erhalten für eine Recherche, welche seit Jahren neben ihrer Arbeit für den SMH lief: Esben Storm : Damit nicht genug wird Beth anonym eine Namensliste, die offensichtlich eine »'Todesliste'« darstellt, zugeschickt. Darauf stehen über 70 Namen Verstorbener mit deren Adressen und Todesdaten. Alle starben im Großraum Sydney, innerhalb eines runden Jahrhunderts. Als Absender entpuppt sich später Detective Jeff Warner : Zitat: Wir werden hoffentlich Gelegenheit haben, darüber zu reden, Macbeth. Wenn ich meinen »Spaziergang« überlebe, melde ich mich! Warners begleitende Notiz der Todesliste, die er an MacKinsey schickte → VA 004; bevor er auf dem Grundstück Paddington Street 333 verschwindet VA 003 : — überraschend meldet sich ihr alter Freund und ehemaliger Studienkollege Duncan Luther bei ihr und bitte um eine vorübergehende Unterkunft - für sich und seine Begleitung, die Halbvampirin Lilith Eden. Beth und Duncen hatten sich aus den Augen verloren und Anfangs speisen die bei den Flüchtigen die Reporterin mit einer Geschichte ab, die so voller Löcher ist, dass MacKinsey kein Wort davon glaubt. 11. Januar • Mittwoch : Nachts — Die Vampirin HEKADE nimmt Beth kurzfristig als Geisel, um Lilith zu zwingen ihr Mimikrykleid auszuziehen — was dieser inzwischen gar nicht mehr möglich ist. Nachdem Beth mit einem Blitzlicht die Vampirin ablenkt erledigt Lilith den Rest. Jetzt müssen Lilith und Duncan die Reporterin in ihr »'Geheimnis'« und den damit verbundenen Problemen einweisen. Sie erfährt von den Ereignissen am Trumper Park, welche Rolle Pater Lorrimer tatsächlich spielte; sie erfährt, dass der einem Hochsicherheitstrakt ähnelnde Bereich des Grundstücks 333 in der Paddington Street das Elternhaus von Lilith Eden ist, in dem diese 98 Jahre lang in einem magischen Schlaf aufgewachsen ist und vor allem erfährt sie, das Vampire existieren und Lilith eine von ihnen ist - zumindest mütterlicherseits. 1995 (??) :Beth unterstützt Lilith und Duncan bei deren Kampf gegen die Vampire und der Suche nach dem Lilienkelch. Sie stellt auch den Kontakt zu dem Korrespondenten Himachal Pradesh in Neu-Delhi, Indien her und besorgt für die beiden gefälschte Pässe. VA 006 ... Beziehungen/Abenteuer von Seven van Kees — ebenfalls Reporterin beim SMH und seit einer Woche Ex-Geliebte von Beth … Seven ist ein Jahr jünger als Beth, holländischer Abstammung, maisblond bis in die Haarwurzeln, hat einen Apfelpo und ist eine Biest, und doch glaubt Beth immer noch, dass sie diese perfekt gestylte menschliche Katastrophe (O-Ton – Beth) liebt. Zwei Jahre lang waren beide in einer Art Hassliebe verbunden, bei dem kein Tag verging ohne, dass die Fetzen flogen … Lilith Eden — ... Quellen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:VA 004 Kategorie:VA 005 Kategorie:VA 005